


Moving Forward

by Supersteffy



Series: Domestic Thiefshipping Shorts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-canon Thiefshipping flashfic where Marik and Bakura have a moment while moving in together. Written for ChaosRocket. Rated T for use of the F-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosRocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/gifts).



> This is an apology flashfic for ChaosRocket since I promised her a belated birthday fic and have not been able to deliver. Thanks to ChaosRocket for looking it over!

“Wi-Fi’s set up!” Bakura hollered from the living room.

Setting down the screwdriver he’d been attacking the bed frame with, Marik stepped out of the work-in-progress that was to be the bedroom. He found Bakura cross-legged on the black futon pad, surrounded by a fort of yet-to-be-unpacked boxes, which towered haphazardly over his head.

“You’re supposed to be setting up the futon, not the Wi-Fi.”

Bakura shrugged and continued to fiddle on the laptop Ryou had given him as a welcome-back-from-the-dead day present. “Got bored. Besides, I wanted to be the one to name the Wi-Fi. Take a look at what I called it.”

Marik sighed but pulled out his phone and opened the Wi-Fi connections. “Moving’s not meant to be fun--really, Bakura?” Marik jutted his hip and raised bemused eyebrows at his screen.

Bakura looked up and grinned. “Fitting, don’t you think? Whenever anyone comes over, they’ll have to ask for the password to ‘The Shadow Realm’ to use the internet.”

“Who’s coming over to use our Wi-Fi? My siblings?”

Bakura shrugged again. “Ryou’ll get a kick out of it.”

“So what is the password to the Shadow Realm, then?”

Bakura chuckled and closed his browser. “Penalty Game. Capital ‘P’, capital ‘G’.”

Marik smirked and shook his head as he swiped in the password. “Cute, Bakura.”

“It’s not ‘cute,’ it’s clever.” Closing the laptop’s lid, he asked, “So, want to help me with the futon?”

Marik huffed theatrically and flicked the bangs from his eyes. “I put you in charge of the futon; I’m working on putting the bed together--you know, so we have a place to sleep tonight?”

“Make you a deal: you help me put the futon together, and I’ll help you finish the bed.”

“Deal. Move those boxes out of the way and hand me that Alan wrench.”

  


Marik plopped down onto the completed futon with a sigh, his body draped akimbo across Bakura lap. He just laid there for a moment, worn out from their epic battle with the stubborn piece of furniture.

“You know, at times I wish I still had minions to do shit like this for me.”

Bakura’s deep laugh rumbled near Marik’s ear as Bakura carded a hand through blonde hair, brushing it back from Marik’s face. “You always were a lazy fuck, even when exacting revenge.”

Marik shrugged the criticism off. “So,” he drawled, opening his eyes to catch Bakura’s. “Bed now?”

“You mean to put it together or to go to sleep?”

“I could go either way at this point. It’s been a long ass day.”

Bakura leaned over, his lips hovering perpendicular over Marik’s. “You know, if we sleep close we could share the futon.”

Marik grinned back. “You know, I’m suddenly feeling pretty awake.”

“So does that mean you want to work on the bed after all?”

“The bed can wait until tomorrow.” Marik’s arm snaked up to pull Bakura down the rest of the way for a kiss. “After all, we should finish breaking in the futon first.”


End file.
